Rage of the Dead
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: Rei is sent to live at the Phantomhive Mansion to help with murders that are taking place throughout England. Join her in the world of Death Gods, demons, angels, and evil puppets of doom. Rating may go up. Warning: Must have seen whole season!
1. Chapter 1: The girl with dark eyes

**I came up with this story a little while ago. Anime series: …Kuroshitsuji or black butler to some. I will update my other story as well seeing as it has gotten off to a good start. Also if you want to see a certain type of memory (good, bad, romantic, etc) or chapter for Tales of Symphonia: Reborn Review or message me! I'm all ears! R & R please! Warning: don't read if you haven't seen the whole first season of Kuroshitsuji!**

**Story Start:**

Name: Rei (Rei will show in future stories as a side character)

Age: Unknown

Looks: reddish brown hair that goes to middle of back, dull red eyes that seem to glow in the dark at times, peach skin

Race: Death (yes she literally is death no offense to really big religious people)

Personality: Manipulative, mean sometimes, Childish most of the time, clever, can be protective and nice (oh my lord!)

Family: None

Friends: None

**Chapter 1: The child of dark eyes**

Rei sat on a nearby tree as she watched the Phantomhive mansion burn. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

_That angel will pay!_ She thought bitterly.

She watched as the place crumbled apart. She couldn't do anything. All her power was sealed away and even if she could it would give away her position to the death gods. She hated them for locking her away from the world after she had tampered with someone's death. She was the ruler of the death gods for heaven's sake! She was _death _it self. Her eyes flashed in annoyance. She could decide who died and who lived couldn't she? Huffing silently she sat on her perch as the angel left and the fire was put out. The boy must have made a contract with a demon.

_Maybe I can stay here after all…just have to find a legal reason and try to convince them. _She stopped at the thought and shook her head.

The wind picked up and whispered in her ear. She scowled.

_Coming sooner than expected…_ she mused to herself.

It was bad enough that she had to be limited by her power, but her only escape route was going to be cut off by the very people she despised. Sighing she sat back against the tree and used the little power she had to make herself unknown to the untrained eye. It would most likely be a rookie or that bastard Grell. Rei's eye twitched with annoyance as said death god showed his ugly head. He quickly did his job and disappeared. He disgusted her.

**Present Time**

Rei sat up from the hard bed she was laying on. She was at the inn. It was that memory again. The one were Phantomhive was facing a grieving moment. She was near the undertaker's place. He knew who she was, but because she could make excellent coffins he kept it a secret. She sat up and pulled out her deep dark red dress. It went down to her knees and looked like a Japanese school uniform, but was a dress version of it. A black bow was on the collar. She had made it herself and was very proud of it. She had black shoes to match. She got dressed quickly and jumped out of the second story window and onto the street. She took off running to the undertaker's place to help him.

"Good I won't be late…I hope…," she mumbled as she dodged on coming carriages and people.

She arrived at her destination in about 15 minutes. She sighed in relief and walked in to spot Ciel Phantomhive and his butler standing there. Rei walked over to the undertaker.

"Ah! Miss Rei you're here!" the undertaker purred.

Rei rolled her eyes. He was ever so flattering in a creepy way.

"I'm _sure _you know who they are…heheheheheheh…," he chuckled to himself.

Rei gave a bored expression.

"Of course…it's the famous Phantomhive Earl…," she hissed still holding a bored expression.

A carriage rolled by causing everything to fall silent.

"You wish information on the resent killings yes?" undertaker said sweetly with a weird grin on his face. "Sebastian…," was all Ciel said and walked outside.

Undertaker waved at Rei and she tuned them out until the building began rumbling. She sighed.

"Great now I have to fix the place **AGAIN**!" she hissed.

She grabbed her tools and quickly began to repair the walls, floor and roof. When she was finished undertaker seemed to be done talking to them. As they began to leave he called out.

"Oh yes maybe you should take Rei along! She could be useful!" he shouted merrily receiving a cold glare from said person.

The undertaker cowered behind a few coffins. Sebastian looked at his young master.

"Well?"

"Go ahead…"

Rei found herself being dragged out. She cursed herself for not checking what today would hold for her. Her eye continued to twitch all the way to the mansion. She was going to make a lot of trouble for these people.

**Phantomhive Mansion**

Sebastian pulled the carriage up to the front door. Ciel stepped out then Rei. Even though Sebastian had offered her some help she declined.

_I may be tiny, but I think I'm capable of getting out of that damn carriage!_ She thought in anger.

Her temper was rising very steadily. Four servants greeted them, 2 boys, 1 man, and 1 girl. Rei put on a cute face and bowed to them. She didn't want them to feel left out. The only reason she was mad was because undertaker had sent her here against her will and that my friends is something you never do with death.

"Awwww! She is soooo adorable!" Meylin squealed.

Rei giggled child-like causing her to squeal more. Ciel and Sebastian walked on ignoring the commotion. Sebastian paused and turned to the servants. HE took a deep breath and…

"Get back to work!" he snapped at them.

They scattered with terrified looks. Rei blinked. She didn't think she had it in him, even though he was a demon, she thought he would be at least a bit nicer. Guess not. She wondered if he knew what she was. She sure hoped not.

"Miss Rei I'll be showing you your room..," he began walking up the stairs.

Rei followed after him. After many twists and turns they came across the bedroom she would be staying in. It was medium sized and the painting was the same color as the other rooms. It had a bookshelf to the right wall and a good sized window. There was a queen sized bed. Rei walked in, but turned to look at him.

"You do know who I am, don't you?" she whispered looking him straight in the eyes.

He gave a sly smile and walked off. Rei huffed.

"Rude much…," she muttered.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. The sheets were soft and the bed was fluffy.

"Fluffiness…heehee….," Rei snickered smiling.

Sebastian, unknown to her, was standing outside the room looking rather amused.

'How interesting…,' he thought walking off to find young master.

It was two hours later that Rei began to come out of her room. She had fallen asleep and was woken by the crashing sounds that could be heard. She yawned walking out into the hallway with semi clean hair. Meylin went running by with a cart of porcelain china. She tripped on the rug and it went flying everywhere. Rei managed to catch quite a few of the cups but the rest shattered. Meylin panicked.

"AEEEEEE! Sebastian is going to punish me again!" she cried running back and forth.

Rei blinked and smiled at her getting Meylin's attention. Sebastian came running down the halls. You could see his eyes gleam in annoyance. He stopped when he saw the mess and composed himself.

"Meylin what have I told you about running with fine china…now I have to buy a new set," he scolded her.

Rei gave a small sneeze. Sebastian turned to her.

"I caught these even though they probably won't be any good without the rest…," Rei stated holding them out to him.

He looked surprised for but a moment and thanked her while taking them. Then they left. Rei sighed and tapped her chin with her index finger.

"What to do…," she wondered out loud.

Very slowly a creepy smile came to her face. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair and she turned toward her room and began to hum "Guard and Scythe" by Miku Hatsune. Closing the door without it making a sound she began to prepare for her plan of revenge against Sebastian for dragging her here. She didn't know if it would work or not, but hell she was going to give it a try. Maybe she would cause trouble and carnage along the way.

**There first chapter up! I don't own Miku or Kuroshitsuji just my oc Rei and the dark puppet of doom. Anyway what do you think? Rei is up to something and it isn't good! Will Sebastian succumb to her evil plot or with all of Phantomhive pay dearly? You'll have to find out on Chapter 2: Enter the twins Day and Night! Good day to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the twins Day and Night

**I'm back with another chapter of Rage of the Dead! Sorry it took so long!**

**Rei: You weren't gone that long!**

**B-but!**

**Rei: get on with the story!**

**Only if you do disclaimer..!**

**Rei: Fine…Lightwithinthedark does not own Kuroshitsuji. She just owns me and I own my evil puppet of doom.**

**Hey! Who made that for you!**

**Rei: Shut up!**

**:D**

**Rei: get on with the story already!**

**Story Start**

**Chapter 2: Enter the twins Day and Night!**

Rei glanced around at the many sheets of paper in front of her. It was the schedules for every person in the house. She smiled to herself.

"Let the games begin."

**Game Start**

Rei was walking down the hall. Her first target: Meylin. Meylin was currently doing the laundry. Rei giggled quietly to herself. She focused her energy and made sure it was stable before continuing.

"Minions of the darkness heed my call…I wish to take revenge on this household," she murmured calling forth her most evil companions.

Sweeps of air twirled with her hair as it shimmered with magic. Three pops sounded around her. Feet hit the ground as the twins Day and Night appeared. Day had pure silver hair that went to her knees. It was slightly curled near the sides of her head and she had violet eyes. She was the reincarnation of the ruler of the heavens. Yes there was god, but she was higher than him. She had dull pale skin with a few freckles dotted here and there. She was short like a 6 year old. Her twin sister Night had pure black hair that was completely straight. It went just a bit longer than her sisters though. Her left eye was red while her right eye was blue. She was the exact height as her sister. Her skin though was even paler it almost looked white. She was the reincarnation of the ruler of hell. Since the demons/devils were running wild she had caused herself to take another form.

"Day, Night so good to see you!" Rei giggled before checking on Meylin who had paused at the strange sounds.

"Good to see you too! Now what are we doing today?" both asked in unison.

Rei sneers in response.

"Payback."

Both give a small grin. Day pulled out some red paint while Night pulled out a bow and some arrows. Rei pulled out her puppet of doom, Charles.

"Come! Let's cause trouble!" whispered to the now grinning puppet.

Day dipped her pointer finger into the paint, while Night got an arrow ready. Rei and Charles waved at them.

"Split up we cover more ground!" she whispered to them. "I'll take Meylin and Finny, Day you take Baldo and Tanaka and Night you take the demonic butler since that will be within your range of expertise!"

They nodded and disappeared. Rei smiled.

_Perfect!_

**With Rei: Meylin and Finny**

"Hey _Meylin_ what are you doing?" Rei asked smiling to Meylin as she did the laundry.

Meylin turned to her.

"Ohh? Hey Rei!" she turned to clomp her.

Rei's smile turned sinister. She pulled out Charles in front of her face. Meylin blinked for a second.

"AIEEEEE!" she screeched shuffling away.

"_H-hehehehehehe….Hello there~!_" Charles purred cackling. (Think of the creepiest puppet doll that is male and that Is Charles to an extent maybe creepier)

"Wh-wh-WHAT IS THAT!" Meylin chattered pointing at the cackling puppet.

"Oh him? This…is Charles…," Rei smiled innocently. "He…is here to send you to a very dark place…"

"W-what?" Meylin asked before noticing the puppet becoming bigger and began to scramble away.

"AIIEEE!"

Rei smiled and walked off with a happy Charles. Her next victim would be Finny.

"Hey Finny!" She called upon seeing the young boy in the garden.

He glanced at her and waved while spraying the grass. The grass got over soaked and ended up dying. Rei blinked at him and sighed.

_Guess I have to help him not hurt him….hmmmm_, Rei thought to her self.

She walked over and started to show the boy how to properly water the place and found out he had inhuman strength. A small malevolent small appeared on her face.

"Finny is that a mouse over there eating at the plants?" Rei asked pointing behind him.

He grabbed a tree before turning around and smashing at the ground. The ground cracked around the tree.

"What is going on here?" Sebastian appeared behind them.

Rei basically jumped out of her skin. He had snuck up on her and where was Night? Sebastian merely smiled at her. She returned it.

_Damn plan failed…_

**With Day: Baldo and Tanaka**

Day hummed happily down the hallway. She stopped when she reached the kitchen. It smelled like burnt meat.

"Excuse me sir?" she called looking around through the smoke.

A man stepped out. His hair was fried. Day couldn't help, but laugh.

"Y-your hair looks so stupid!" she giggled holding her sides.

He scowled at her.

"Well sorry I tried to cook meat with a flame thrower…," he huffed and went back into the smoke.

Day just blinked and stood there looking dumb. Sebastian suddenly appeared out of no where and picked her up.

"Well, well what do we have here? A friend of Rei's?" he mused.

She flailed her arms trying to free herself.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! Curse you….you damn demon!" she snapped struggling.

"Time out for the little trouble makers," he smiled at her causing her eye to twitch.

He walked down the hallway still carrying her. Tanaka sat outside the door Sebastian stopped at.

"Hoh hoh hoh…," he sighed taking a sip of tea.

Day just stared at the strange old man.

"What the….," she murmured.

Suddenly the door opened and she was tossed in.

"You'll regret this!" she shouted at the now closed door.

**With Night: Sebastian**

Night glowered at the corner of the room, sulking.

"Stupid demon….stupid Sebastian….stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she hissed in rage.

A chair hit the door as Sebastian was walking by. He sighed.

"Oh dear looks like I need to clean the room after she gets out…," he paused his sentence and let out a sly smirk then he continued on.

**Looks like Day, Night and Rei were caught…sorry Night didn't even get to see Sebastian let alone try anything she was in the room when he locked it on her. Meaning she walked into the room and he closed it al ninja stealthy on her.**


	3. Chapter 3: Grell

**Chapter 3:**

Rei glared at the door hatefully. It had been two hours since she was locked up. Sebastian had yet to come back and get her. Maybe she was staying in there for the rest of the day. She sighed and glanced at the window. She walked over and looked out seeing a carriage stop in front of the mansion. Day and Night had gone back to where ever they had come from leaving her all alone. Sebastian had taken Charles and she was _so_ bored! She walked away from the window and sat in one of the chairs staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sooo bored!" She groaned to no one in particular.

She heard soft almost unnoticeable footsteps coming towards her room. Her eyes darted to the door. It creaked open to reveal a very upset Sebastian.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked slightly bored.

She sat up and smiled nicely at him.

"Yup…now can I leave before I lose my self control and kill everyone here?" Rei asked sweetly.

He sighed and nodded. Rei happily skipped out of the room, but paused when she felt a familiar presence. She bit her finger nervously muttering under her breath. Sebastian watched her suspiciously. She spun to face him.

"I will be in my room until the stranger leaves…," She stated before booking it to her room.

Sebastian sighed again and began to tidy up the room. He paused and smiled slyly.

"What is Death itself afraid of?" He mused to himself.

Rei quickly darted into the room and shut the door, almost slamming it. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn…Grell is here…," She began to pace back and forth franticly.

If Grell found her, he would haul her back to William, who would lock her up again. She fell back onto her bed. What was she going to do? She couldn't run off. She heard voices and put her ear to the door. Apparently Grell would be staying at the house. Rei cursed under her breath. There was a knock on her door causing her to jump.

"W-who's there?!" She called to the person on the other side.

"Sebastian…I'm here to give you your afternoon tea…," Sebastian answered plainly.

Rei sighed and cracked open the door, but careful not to reveal herself. She heard Sebastian sigh and tell Grell to wait there. He walked in and Rei slammed the door closed before leaning against it sighing. She glared at Sebastian.

"What do you think you're doing?! Grell can't see me!" She whispered harshly to Sebastian.

"And why not?" Sebastian smiled.

Rei blinked and thought about telling him or not. She gave in and sighed.

"I ran away after I was locked up for stopping a death…I lost most of my powers and if any Death God were to find me I'll be hauled back to that damned room again!" She stated angrily.

Sebastian blinked but seemed to understand. He nodded and left the room after setting the tea down.

"I understand… I'll keep Grell away… but," He smiled slyly. "We will have a long chat after this…"

He walked out the door and began to shoo Grell down the hall to his room. Rei waited till they were gone before opening the door to peak her head out. She smiled happily and closed the door after whispering a thank you to Sebastian's back. She didn't see Grell turn around and eye her as she was closing the door.

**Me: I am sooo sorry! I've been sick and my computer doesn't want to work for me at all! Dx**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets revealed pt 1

**Me: Hey! Chapter 4! Yay!**

**Day: Have you had coffee?**

**Me: W-what this late? N-never…what ARE you talking about…?**

**Night: She did! I saw everything!**

**Me: . shut up! You had some too!**

**Sebastian and Rei: … -shakes head-**

**Me: Anyway Read and Review please! Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 4: Secrets revealed pt. 1**

Rei couldn't sleep knowing Grell was there. Even if she had she would've had nightmares. She closed her eyes and lay back onto the bed. The door opened revealing Sebastian. He quietly walked in.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping…?" He mused.

"How can I sleep when HE is here?" Rei questioned sitting up to look at him. "So what do you want to know…Sebby…?"

Sebastian's eye twitched at the nickname Grell gave him. Rei only giggled but stopped when she was roughly pushed onto her back. Sebastian leaned over her but didn't touch her. Rei fell silent as they glared at each other.

"I want to know the events of leading to you being locked up and your escape…," Sebastian stated plainly before straightening up.

Rei scuffed and sat up straightening her blood red dress.

"Well…," She began.

**Flashback:**

Rei was patrolling London's streets emotionlessly. It was a good thing death could fit in as anyone. She stopped and looked around. Someone was going to die; she could sense the flame of life slowly weakening. She tilted her head to the sky before looking forward and continuing on her way. No Death Gods were around so she would have to do it herself. She didn't mind at all in fact she loved to do her job as death. She could do what she wanted when she wanted. She could even kill people who weren't supposed to die, even let people live. This day, though, felt charged with an unseen energy that she alone could feel.

"It feels almost…like something bad is going to happen…," Rei muttered stopping at her destination.

Her eyes flickered to the right seeing a shadow dart into an alley way. She glared for a second before someone bumped into her sending her to the ground. How did she not sense them coming behind her.

"Oh is the little kid lost? Maybe we should show her the right path…I love little girls…," a male voice cut into her thoughts as she scurried backward.

Three males towered over her. She scowled dangerously at them angrily. She slapped away their dirty hands away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She snapped.

She went to grab her scythe when she heard a soft coughing sound coming from the apartment to her left. She turned and saw who she was reaping coming down the stairs. Rei's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"N-no way…," she murmured softly.

Coming down the stairs was a child identical to Rei. She recognized the child from a long time ago. She had met her a long time ago back maybe a hundred years and gave her, her appearance. She had been on the run for using magic and the king didn't like that. The look alike stopped at the bottom of the stairs and silently watched them. Rei pursed her lips together and jumped up. The look alike stepped forward over to the three males.

"S-she's my friend! Leave her alone…," she murmured weakly.

The males seemed to know her and backed off. They jumped into a car and drove off.

"Your…," the girl began to speak slightly confused. "I-I recognize you but I never met you…"

"No you never met me…in this life…," Rei stated smoothing out her frilly dress.

She grabbed her scythe and pointed it at the girl. In return the girl stepped back.

"I am Death…and…today is the day you die…," Rei hesitantly said.

**Me: Cliffhanger! –gets pots and pans thrown at me- Ack! –ducks- hey hey! I'll add another chapter! And sorry its so short I'm a bit pressed for time…I mean school is starting again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets revealed pt 2

**Me: Yay chapter 5! I don't own Black butler! Just my ocs!**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed pt. 2**

Rei continued to stare at her look alike. She sighed and put down her scythe.

"I can't kill you…," She said sadly.

The girl smiled sadly and looked at her.

"I know now…you're…Rei?" She asked. "You let me…escape…in my last life…"

Rei picked up her scythe and turned away beginning to cry.

"Yes…now I'm going to leave…I'll let you live a little longer…," then she was walking away.

She didn't get very far though because William appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing Rei? It's your job to take the lives of those whose time is up…I know your death but this one was unacceptable…As punishment you will lose your power and stay in your room and you can't leave to the human world ever again…," he scolded her.

"You can't do that! You have no power over me!" Rei snapped getting ready to attack him.

William pushed up his glasses and pulled out a crystal. It let off an eerie glow and Rei gasped.

"D-damn you…!" She growled her scythe evaporating.

Her magic was absorbed into the crystal and William grabbed her arm and dragged her back to her room. As the portal closed Rei saw the girl with a worried expression.

**Years Later:**

Rei sat on her bed unmoving. She hadn't done anything since she was stuck here. She looked at the white door.

"I need to escape…," She murmured standing up.

**End Flashback:**

Sebastian listened intently.

"I did escape…but I was forced into hiding and I witnessed the attack on this manner…," Rei explained.

Sebastian stood up and looked at his watch. "I must prepare for tomorrow…"

Rei looked at him. "Okay…"

Sebastian opened the door and walked out without a word. Rei looked at her feet a pink blush on her face.

'Even though he's a demon…I can't help but love him…not that I'll tell him that…,' She thought sighing and laying down.

After a few hours of laying there Rei heard the door creep open. She sat up looking around. No one was there, but the door was wide open.

"Hello?" Rei called softly.

No response but a book on one of the shelves fell onto the ground. Rei's head turned her head, but before she could see anyone a hand went over her mouth. The cloth pressed against her nose and she passed out from the drug coated on it.

"I can't believe my luck! Rei, Death itself, was at this manor!" Grell grinned toothily.

He stared down at the sleeping Rei happily. She was so helpless when she was asleep. He picked her up and went to leave when the door slammed shut and Sebastian stood there glaring at him. Grell jumped.

"Where do you think you're going with Rei…?" Sebastian question emotionlessly.

"N-no where…," Grell stuttered and set Rei back on the bed.

Sebastian smiled at him and kicked Grell out of the room. Grell glared at the closed door and walked to his room. Sebastian glanced at Rei. He sighed and pulled the blanket over her. She mumbled something in her sleep. Sebastian smiled faintly and leaned over kissing her softly on her forehead. He straightened and took his leave.


	6. Chapter 6: Demonic Sickness

**Chapter 6: Demonic Sickness**

Rei had woken up the next morning feeling like something was going to happen. She got up and began to dress herself. She pulled her red dress on before walking over to the door were she found Sebastian standing. He looked about ready to knock on the door. He blinked in surprise but quickly hid it.

"Good morning Rei…I hope you slept well? Young Master wishes to see us…," Sebastian stated smiling at her.

Rei smiled sadly and walked out closing the door softly behind her. She walked silently with the demon hiding her feeling of love from him. He was a demon after all and she was Death still. They made it to the room in a few minutes and Rei was beginning to feel sick. She couldn't understand why.

'Maybe its Sebastian…it is said that being around a demon can make a Death god slightly ill…but it can make Death horribly ill,' she thought sadly.

She felt her forehead to find a high fever. Sebastian noticed her sick form almost immediately. He opened the door and helped her in.

'I need to get her medicine…and fast…,' Sebastian thought quickly.

"Oh good you're here…," Ciel stated looking at them. "I want to ask what your feelings are of one another seeing Sebastian is getting worried about you…"

Rei blushed and remained silent. Sebastian on the other hand did not.

"Rei is nothing special I am here to serve you…," Sebastian said plainly. "And I can't tell a lie…"

Ciel turned his attention to Rei who looked rather upset.

"My…feelings?" Rei murmured her bangs covering her eyes.

Her eyes became clouded and dark, almost dangerous. She half glared at Ciel. Sebastian felt something unfamiliar tug at his heart as he watched her.

'Death can get horribly ill if they are near a demon too long AND if they have feelings for that demon and until they mate that feeling of sickness only grows…,' he thought noticing the sick aura was growing. 'This is not good…at the rate her illness is preceding problems will arise…'

"My feelings are none of your concern…I will be le-," She turned to walk away but suddenly covered her mouth and fell to the floor crying out in pain.

Sebastian was quick to pick her up.

"Sorry young master…Miss Rei has become ill… I must tend to her," he told Ciel.

Ciel nodded understanding slightly. He watched Sebastian carrying her off to help her. Rei was deathly pale and her eyes were half closed in pain. Sebastian looked down at her almost worriedly. He carried her to her room and laid her down gently. She murmured in pain and held onto his sleeve. Sebastian stared down at her before gently, but firmly removing her hand from his sleeve. He left and came back with a bottle of medicine.

"Rei…I need you to drink this…," Sebastian coaxed her to open her mouth sitting her up. "It will help the pain and take down your fever, but there isn't much else I can do."

Rei's body shuddered a bit and she glared at him weakly.

"No."

Sebastian sighed at her stubbornness. An idea came to mind and he smirked putting the liquid in his mouth careful not to drink it and kissed Rei softly forcing the medicine down her throat. Rei's eyes widened and she was too stunned to try and stop him. Finally she gave up and settled to enjoy the kiss. After a few minutes Sebastian pulled away and smirking. Rei scuffed and her face went red. The medicine was already kicking in, but Rei just felt tired. Her body was numb from head to toe as well.

"Are you feeling better…?" Sebastian asked with his signature smile.

Rei blushed harder looking away from him angrily.

"Yes thank you…," she replied coldly. "Now please leave…"

He smiled devilishly and walked to the door.

"Of course…"

Rei scuffed trying to get rid of the blush plastered on her face. She gave up and sighed smiling slightly.

"God…I love him…" Unbeknownst to her he was on the other side of the door listening.


	7. Chapter 7: When the white roses turn red

**Chapter 7: When the white roses turn red**

Rei could finally move around, but Sebastian had insisted that he help her, much to Ciel's annoyance. At the moment Rei had snuck away from Sebastian and was hiding in her room. She sat down feeling sick again.

'Demons are incapable of love…or at least that is what they say…,' she thought glancing at the door.

She felt her head noticing a high fever. Before she could do anything a gloved hand had wrapped around her waist and one over her mouth. Rei blinked stunned for a second.

"Where did you think you were going to hide from me?" The voice sent chills down her spine. "You're in no condition to be doing such things…"

The hand was removed, but Rei dare not speak. Sebastian rested his head on her shoulder smiling devilishly. He pulled away after placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Rei turned and looked at him as he stood.

"Young Master and I are going to go some place to night would you care to join us though you may have to remain hidden because of a certain reaper…," Sebastian stated smiling at her.

Rei blinked. "You mean…?"

Sebastian didn't answer and just kept smiling. Rei was on the verge of strangling him. He chuckled and caught a pillow thrown at his head effortlessly. He took that as a sign to leave and was gone. Rei growled in anger and threw another pillow at the door before calming down again. She lay back and ran a hand through her hair thoughtfully.

"Grell…"

**That Night:**

Rei shivered standing next to Ciel. She wasn't cold, but merely had a bad feeling. She looked around hearing a scream. Ciel ran towards the door opening it. Rei's eyes widened at all the blood that was there. Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes from the sight. Grell stepped out.

"You've got it all wrong! I heard the scream and ran in to try and help!" He tried to reason.

"Grell…we were out here the whole time…no one has been in or out!" Rei snapped coming out of her hiding place.

Grell turned a furious glare her way, but Rei held fast under it returning it with one of her own. That startled Grell, who took a step back.

"I am an actress…," Grell stated getting rid of his human form.

Rei tuned him out as he went on and on, but saw him blow a kiss at Sebastian.

"Oh Bassy~!" Grell purred. "We shall ride off into the sunset in love~!"

Rei twitched fuming. She punched Grell in the face sending him into a wall. Sebastian had to quickly restrain her.

"Stop Rei…I don't need your illness spreading…," Sebastian scolded her softly.

Rei sighed and allowed herself to be pushed to the side. She watched, sadness filling her eyes as the events before her unfolded in pure bloodshed. Madam Red was killed, Sebastian and Grell began fighting, and there was so much blood. Rei covered her mouth backing up slowly, eyes wide with horror. It had been too long since she saw this much blood.

"N-no…stop this…," She murmured desperately watching Sebastian's fight.

She felt another presence and turned around looking up.

"William…," the words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

William glanced at her coldly. His face showed recognition and he narrowed his eyes. Rei gasped and was filled with worry. Grell went slamming into the wall next to her. Apparently they had yet to notice the newcomer. Sebastian glared down at the Death God as he started up the chainsaw smiling. It happened all too fast. One minute Sebastian was going to kill Grell then the next Rei was bleeding in her shoulder and William was dragging Grell away.

'W-William…'

Sebastian went over to Ciel to make sure he was okay. When Ciel said he was fine Sebastian turned to Rei to ask her, but she was already walking away her hand over her shoulder. Sebastian blinked and for a moment worry was visible to on his face.

"I will be right back," he bowed to Ciel and went after the hurt girl.

He walked out of the alleyway and looked around.

'Where could she have gone?' He thought standing there.

Rain had begun to fall on London as Rei walked through its streets. She lost too much blood and collapsed in front of a familiar old store. The door opened and out popped Undertaker.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in…You're ill aren't you…Rei?" He grinned laughing a bit and walked out picking her up. "Don't worry I'll help…that I will…"

Rei murmured a 'thank you' before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8: The word of Death

Chapter 8: The word of Death

Rei groaned and felt her head. It felt like someone had taken a hammer to her head. She was in a coffin at the Undertaker's shop. She didn't mind really, she had slept in coffins before when she was working overtime.

"Hey, good your awake," she turned to see Undertaker standing there smirking.

She blinked sleepily as she stared at him.

"I'm…back at your shop…," she murmured eyes widening.

Undertaker nodded grinning. He frowned suddenly.

"I took the liberty to contact Sebastian… He'll be here soon to pick you up...," Undertaker stated calmly. "I…as a death god…am very concerned for my dear _Death_…"

Rei looked at her hands sadly. The bell chimed and Sebastian sighed placing his hand to his forehead before walking over to Rei. He didn't even look at Undertaker as he walked over and picked Rei up. She blushed in response, but was too sick to object.

"I will be taking her home now…," Sebastian stated carrying her outside before disappearing.

Rei pouted, "Why did you come and get me? I can handle myself."

Sebastian kept a straight face, but Rei could see the sides of his mouth curve up. He glanced down at her and her left eye twitch in annoyance. He sighed, landing on the ground in front of the mansion. Rei thought he would set her down and when he didn't she looked at him again.

"Aren't you going to set me down? Pertty pwease?" She fluttered her eyelids cutely at her.

_Smack_.

"OW!" Rei held her head glaring at him. "Why'd you hit me!?"

Sebastian shrugged and continued carrying her. Rei was beginning to get a bit angry at his small smirk. She growled and flailed her arms. A wave of nausea washed over her and she whimpered clenching her fist holding Sebastian's black coat. He gave her a worried look seeing my pained face. He pulled me closer to comfort her.

"Rei…," His voice was barely a whisper.

She looked at him blinking. He bent down and whispered in her ear making her eyes widen.

"B-b-but! Sebastian I can't do that! Y-You don't even _like _me!" She blushed furiously.

Sebastian showed her one of his closed eyed smiles and continued walking. Rei stuttered and hid her face the whole way into the mansion.

**Next Day:**

Rei grumpily walked with Sebastian to wake up Ciel. She yawned feeling better. She sent a glare at Sebastian's back as he opened the door.

"Young Master it is another fine day," Sebastian said softly bringing Ciel out of his slumber.

Ciel rubbed his eye before yawning. Rei stood by the door watching Sebastian serve Ciel tea and then dress him. After Ciel was all set to start the day Sebastian beckoned her to follow him. They were now currently walking down the hallway.

"How are you feeling…any better…?" Sebastian asked faking a smile at her.

Rei scuffed. "Yes…but you already know this don't you…"

Sebastian continued to smile and hid a chuckle.

"But of course _my lady_!"


	9. Chapter 9: Charles VS The cat

**Chapter 9: Charles VS. The Cat**

Rei sighed and leaned against the wall. It had been a long day for some reason. She pushed herself off and proceeded to walk away from the wall back to her room. She opened the door and was tackled by a flying Charles. Rei blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"Charles! What are you doing!?"

"SAVE ME! IT'S AFTER MEEEE!"

Rei tilted her head confused then spotted the cat. Rei smirking beginning to plot something evil, and she grabbed Charles placing him on the floor almost happily. She glanced at the cat smiling.

"Get him."

The simple command caused the cat to attack Charles, who in return screamed and ran for his life. Rei held back a laugh. Charles climbed up the bookshelf and glared down at the feline.

"Ha! Take that!" He snapped at the furry creature.

Rei paused and looked at the cat seeing the gleam in its eye. She snickered softly. The cat crouched down and leapt at Charles who screeched in fear. The cat managed to sink its teeth into Charles' clothes and would not let go. Charles tried to pull himself up farther, but just ended up sinking back to the ground. Rei fell to the ground laughing. It was a funny sight!

"Let me go!" Charles whined. "You stupid fur ball!"

Rei looked up hearing the door open. Sebastian towered over her looking highly amused. Rei grabbed whatever was closest to her and threw it at his head. Sadly it was a pillow and Sebastian caught it with ease. Rei's eye twitched.

"What do you want?" She muttered angrily.

She saw both Charles and the cat looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" She yelled at them.

Sebastian chuckled and knelt down. Rei turned her furious glare at him, but he wasn't fazed by it in the slightest.

"Now, now Rei don't be so rude…," Sebastian mocked.

"S-shut up!" Rei hissed angrily and at the same time her face went red.

Charles burst out laughing at her face. Rei twitched and clenched her fist. She suddenly smiled and looked at the cat pointing to Charles.

"Get him."

Two seconds later Charles was screaming for his life again as he ran down the halls trying to escape the feline at his heels. Sebastian chuckled smirking devilishly.

"Come let's go put young master to bed," he held out his hand to Rei standing up.

Rei narrowed her eyes suspiciously then sighed and took it. The wind rushed past her face as Sebastian swiftly picked her up. Rei stuttered.

"P-p-put me d-down!"

"Sorry my lady I can't that would be improper," he smirked.

Rei fumed with rage.

"Put. Me. Down!" She flailed her arms angrily.

Sebastian chuckled, but didn't do as she said.

"I don't think you were my master…_my_ lady."

Rei huffed and crossed her arms over her chest turning her head away from him in defiance. Charles went running by laughing and crying at the same time. Rei blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"What a strange puppet…," She muttered.

Sebastian hummed in agreement and began walking down the hall. Rei sighed and leaned against his chest feeling its warmth. She settled to just giving up for now and enjoying his company. He set her down and opened the door to Ciel's office when they arrived.

"Bed time young master," Sebastian stated bowing to Ciel.

Ciel sighed and yawned before standing up. He grabbed his walking stick and walked past Rei. Sebastian followed him, but Rei stayed behind hearing a cat meowing.

"Ha ha! Take that you stupid cat!"

Rei sighed, "Idiot Charles…"

She opened one of the closets and glared at Charles. Charles paled and backed up against the wall. The cat went and hid behind Rei. Rei was not amused.

"Hey Charles…GO TO HELL!" Rei shout picking up the puppet and throwing it out the window.

Charles turned into a gleam in the distance. Rei huffed out a sigh and stalked off. She didn't get very far because Charles came zooming out of nowhere and hit her in the back of the head. She turned at the fallen puppet eyes gleaming viciously.

"CHARLES YOUR DEAD!"

"NOO! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!"

Sebastian sighed and closed Ciel's door hearing the two. He turned to the cat and knelt down petting it.

"Such a cute thing."


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams of the Past

**Me: Warning this contains amounts of sadness.**

**Chapter 10: Dreams of the Past**

Rei slumped against the wall exhausted. After finally getting rid of Charles the moon had risen quite far in the sky and she was feeling drained. She quietly made her way to her room and opened the door. She yawned and decided to leave it opened a crack. After she had gotten changed into her nightwear, she landed ungracefully on the bed. She let out a soft yawn. There was a swift knock on the door and then the door opened. Rei looked up.

"Hm? Hi…Sebastian…," she murmured sleepily.

Sebastian held a candle in his hand and walked over to her. She moved over allowing him to sit on the bed after he set down the candle. Sebastian smirked devilishly.

"My, my…Is it really lady-like to let a man come onto the bed with you?" He taunted looking rather amused.

Rei closed her eyes angrily as a vein throbbed on her forehead. She shook for a few minutes before flinging off the covers and proceeding to try and kick Sebastian out.

"Get out now. Sebastian! Leave!" She whined resorting to pushing him out seeing as he wouldn't budge.

Sebastian chuckled and got up causing all of Rei's weight to shift and her to tumble to the ground flailing her arms.

"Hey! No fair!" She complained glaring childishly at him.

Sebastian merely smiled at her with his ever so famous 'closed eyed smile' before patting her on the head and fixing her bed. Rei got up brushing herself off. She turned to snap at Sebastian, but stopped finding that he had just kissed her. Rei's eye twitched and she huffed getting back into the bed.

"Goodnight _my_ lady," he cooed to her before blowing out the candle and leaving.

Rei nodded and drifted off into unsettling dreams.

**Dream Start:**

_A baby's cry echoed in the chill night air. It was winter and in some woods sat a small makeshift house. Inside people where moving around happily for it was a joyous time. New life had just entered the world and everyone had to celebrate. The mother held the child lovingly. The soft cries filled the night sky. Unknown to the people of the house danger lurked nearby. It had been almost 3 years since Rei was born and she had grown faster than most children her age. People would speak of how grown up she was and praise her. They said she was blessed, but young Rei would hide away from them. She hated the attention they gave her. It was on a fateful day that her life changed forever._

"_Look its Rei! A girl no older than 3 that can act 10 times her age!" A lady swooned over the girl._

_Rei backed up and away from her frightened. More people began to crowd around making Rei very nervous. She turned on her heel and fled from the group of people. She didn't know where she was running as long as it was far away from them. She ran into the words feeling the branches scratch angrily at her legs._

'_Why are you running?' The wind whispered in her ear. 'Are you afraid?'_

_It wouldn't be quite. Panic fell over Rei and she closed her eyes. She stepped wrong and her weight suddenly shifted violently. The next thing Rei knew was she falling. Rocks where flying past her head and Rei only had time to widen her eyes as pain wracked through her fragile human body. She lay there within a pool of her own blood. Everything was blurry._

"_I…don't want to die…please God…I don't want to…die…," she prayed as her eyes slipped closed taking in her last breath._

_Two powers clashed around her in the air as two figures walked over to her. One knelt down. Her purple eyes shining in sorrow at the girl before her._

"_Poor girl…," She murmured to her companion._

_Her companion agreed with a nod._

"_The death gods will be here soon…we should go…Day…," The one with red eyes stated._

_Day looked over at her companion sadly._

"_We can't just leave her…I know…this world needs a Death. The Death Gods are out of control! If you use the Creator's power we can save her but she'll become Death itself…," She tried to reason. "Night please I cannot leave her here."_

_Night sighed and pulled a glowing ball of light from her pocket. She looked at Day seriously._

"_You know what this means then? We will die and be reborn but through her power and her power alone. Are you willing to risk it for this human?" She questioned._

_Day nodded and took the bundle of power holding it over Rei's pale body. It flashed and Day smiled as the power began to swirl and be absorbed into Rei. Both Day and Night disappeared into the brightening glow._

"_Where…where am I?" Rei mumbled opening her eyes._

_It felt like she was frozen. She tried to move her legs and found she couldn't. She was standing in a crystal looking out over the world. Around her, her parents cried over her dead body but no one saw her. Rei gasped and began pounding on the crystal walls._

"_Dad! Mum! I'm right here! Can't you see me! Mum! Dad!" She cried trying to desperately get their attention._

_It was like she was invisible. As much as she hated being the center of attention she couldn't stand not being seen or ignored. She began panting from tiring herself out and tears streamed down her face._

"_Make it stop…Please just make it stop…," her consciousness and her dream self began to mix causing two tones to appear in her voice._

_Tears rushed down her face and as she cried for her parents._

"_MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed out falling to her knees._

_The crystal broke away and Rei grabbed her head falling to her knees as the world went pitch black. The tears wouldn't stop. Images of her parents covered in blood, then smiling, and her taking their lives as the Death Gods told her to flashed in her head endlessly. Then she was free falling into the darkness beneath her. The one thing she feared most in the world was that day. As she fell her own cinematic record from her life as a human and Death flew by her. She watched half amazed and half scared watching the films play out like a movie._

"_Why…why is this happening to me…mum…dad…don't die…NOOOO!" She screamed as loud as she could._

_Then everything shattered and something was roughly shaking her to wake up._

**Dream End:**

Rei bolted into a sitting position breathing heavily. She was in a cold sweat and a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to the owner of said hand finding Sebastian there. He watched her looking rather worried. She didn't care if he was faking it for her sake she was just glad he was there. She suddenly hugged him sobbing hard. Sebastian seemed taken aback slightly by her outburst but sat down next to her and let her cry. He had been walking by when he heard her crying in her sleep. The sobbing quieted down and Sebastian saw she had fallen back asleep. He smiled sincerely at her before placing her on the bed and staying with her the whole night.

**Next Day:**

Rei opened her eyes seeing Sebastian pouring tea into a glass for her. She blinked and sat up slowly, her eyes aching. Sebastian noticed she was up and smiled at her.

"Good morning. How are you Rei…," he asked handing her the cup.

Rei gratefully took it and had a small sip of the tea without speaking a word.

"May I inquire what your dream from last night was about?" He pressed.

She paused and stared into the dark liquid as she rippled.

"A life long since lost," she stated not wanting to remember it.

He only nodded and eyed her. Her eyes were downcast and covered over by clouds making her red eyes a dark reddish-gray. He wondered what got her so depressed.

"Must have been someone dear…," he murmured to her and grabbed her cup.

"Y-yes…," her voice shook as tears threatened to spill. "They were…"

"Was it a family member?"

"No…"

She gripped her nightwear hard almost tearing the fabric. She was pondering if she should tell him. She sighed.

"It was…about my death…and about how I became who I am now…," she said in a low whisper.

Sebastian froze and his eyes locked onto her face. A few stray tears began to fall and he shushed her by placing a finger to her lips.

"That's quite interesting…my lady."


	11. Chapter 11: The day before

**Chapter 11: The day before**

Rei walked through the hallway sipping her tea. She had left Sebastian to tend to things seeing as her mind was elsewhere. She stopped her walking, sighing.

"Why of all times does my past comes to haunt me now?" She groaned and leaned against the wall.

She looked at the dark liquid in her tea cup sadly. Her reflection suddenly changed to another person from another time. Her 3 year old human self stared back at her with empty eyes. The shattering of glass echoed in the halls and Rei was on the ground backing away from the shattered cup terrified. She held her head in her hands as fast rapid paced footsteps sounded behind her. They suddenly stopped.

"Rei?" Sebastian's voice filled her head.

She looked up tears falling one at a time. He looked down at her then over to the tea. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. Rei shakily got up and was a bit unsteady on her feet. He went to go help her but she pushed him away angrily.

"I can take care of myself!" She snapped at him before covering her mouth and widening her eyes.

Sebastian looked surprise but then smiled mockingly and bowed.

"Of course my lady," he purred.

Rei frowned and turned away from him. She didn't want to talk to him not after telling him her deepest secret, that she was once human. Most people would look down on her because of her human heritage. Rei felt anger boil in her veins and ran away from Sebastian. She stopped and blinked taking in her surroundings. Everywhere she looked there were trees. She spun around finding herself lost. Rei sighed and kicked some dirt.

"God! I have the _worst_ sense of direction!" Rei scolded herself harshly.

She frowned and tilted her head sadly.

"_Mama! Mama! Look at me!"_

Rei's eyes snapped in the direction on the sound she walked forward cautiously. She brushed past a few branches and peered through. There in a clearing was a ghostly image. It was an old memory of the first time her mom had taken her into the forest. Young Rei danced around the clearing happily. A young woman stood at the other end smiling. Everything, but her smile was cloaked in darkness. Rei took a shaky step forward toward the image raising her hand as if to reach out to touch her. The image disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Rei was standing alone in the clearing looking at her hand.

"Mother…"

Something broke a branch behind her and she spun around just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the face by a familiar pair of death scythe. She stumbled back surprised. The scythe retracted and Rei turned to the attacker.

"William! What are you doing here?!" She asked worried.

William pushed up his glasses.

"I'm here to take you back…you are unfit to be in the human world for too long…as you can see your past is starting to come back," he stated calmly. "That and you will be punished for leaving in the first place."

Rei growled, "I don't care! I'm not going! So you ca-"

Her eyes widened as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"My, my…is this reaper bothering you my lady?" Sebastian asked in a low whisper smiling coldly at William.

William in return glared at the demon.

"Let go of her you filthy being!" He snapped.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Rei closer to him. He tilted his head.

"So sorry, but my young master would be upset if she was going to be taken back by someone like you," he mocked.

William glared and scuffed tightening his fists. He pushed up his glasses again. Sebastian moved faster than Rei could register and threw a knife at the reaper. In return, William blocked the attack and Sebastian left to follow through with the attack. Rei quickly found some left over strength and unleashed it unconsciously. Both were slammed into the ground at the force of the attack. Both were shocked and looked – rather struggled to – over at her. Rei drew in a sharp breath her world spinning and becoming black at the hiss of a blade and the searing pain in her back. The last thing she saw was Sebastian's horrified looked and William's pissed off face.

Sebastian saw her body land on the ground with a soft thud. Grell pulled his chainsaw from her back and grinned.

"Now no one can stand in my way of Bassy's love~" He purred ecstatic.

Sebastian turned a furious glare his way making Grell flinch in fear. Sebastian got up slowly and menacingly. They hurt what was _**HIS**_. Now they were going to pay. He ran at Grell pulling out forks and knives from his sleeves and throwing them at Grell who shrieked and dodged them. Sebastian made his way quickly over to Rei and picked her up disappearing soon after. William made no move to stop him and he glared at Grell.

"Will~ don't look so down! I did us a favor attacking her!" Grell whined.

William's eye twitched and he dragged Grell into a portal by his hair. He gave one long look at where Sebastian had left before the portal closed. Sebastian went into the mansion and hurried to Rei's room. Her blood was already soaking through his clothes. Acting with skills only a demon could have, he cleaned her wound then bandaged her up and placed her gently on her bed. Her breathing was labored and her eyelids twitched as if she was having a nightmare. Sebastian sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. He wanted to stay but he had to go attend to his master. He stood and quickly left the room but not before pausing and turning back to the unconscious girl on the bed.

"I'll be back soon."


	12. Chapter 12: Houndsworth

**Chapter 12: Houndsworth**

Rei opened her eyes feeling herself bounce. She jolted upright and looked around. She was in a wooden carriage, an open one.

"Good your awake," the calm voice said to her right.

She turned her head and looked at Sebastian as he smiled. Her back hurt but she ignored it for the time being.

"How…how long have I been out," Rei asked holding her head feeling a headache forming.

Sebastian thought for a second most likely to annoy her and smirked.

"About five days."

Rei blanched.

"F-five days?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She snapped at him standing up.

She regretted it instantly because the carriage hit a rock and she lost her balance falling backwards. There was a loud thud and Rei's eyes became swirls.

"Hnnn…," she whimpered seeing stars.

Sebastian chuckled, "That's why you don't get up in a moving carriage."

She turned her head and weakly glared at him.

"Shut up…," she hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk that's unladylike," Sebastian scolded.

"I don't care!" Rei answered angrily.

"Shut up both of you, you sound like a married couple…," Ciel cut in unhappily.

Rei frowned and crossed her arms.

"He started it."

Ciel sighed, "I don't care who started it stop it."

Rei scuffed in anger and turned her back to the two of them as Sebastian just sighed and continued driving.

"Vacation! Vacation! We're going on Vacation!" The servants in the carriage behind them chanted.

Tanaka was driving. Rei watched them carry on and on about this 'vacation' they were supposedly going on. Rei could care less about it.

"Tanaka! Pull over!" Finny cut through her thoughts and she turned her head to see what the fuss was about.

He jumped out of the carriage and ran over to an old lady. She was holding onto a stroller. Finny picked up the stroller and blanched quickly setting it back down and shouting out apologizes. Mey-rin gasped.

"Is the baby all right?!"

They got out and went over the stroller to find a skull where the baby was supposed to be. All of them paled. The old lady stared almost sadly at the stroller.

"There is no baby…there is no baby…it was eaten…," she then pushed it away and down the road leaving the servants freaking out.

"A good dog is a white dog, good dog good. A black dog is a bad dog a bad dog bad. He'll swallow you up and eat your flesh, down to the bone." She started chanting.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Rei frowned listening to the chant until the lady had disappeared.

"She's gone!" Bard paled.

Ciel smirked smugly. "There has been other issues here the queen would like to put to rest. Something has been terrorizing the villagers and it breaks the queen's heart."

"Something…?" Rei whispered to herself.

After everyone had settled in they had started moving again. As they went downhill a town came into view. It was next to sparkling water. The servants cheered happily. Only a few minutes later they were riding into town. The buildings were run down and old. Dogs barked or growled everywhere. Rei mentally shivered.

"God I hate dogs," she snapped.

Sebastian sent a grumble of agreement. Rei looked around at all the buildings feeling uneasy. Something was off with this bunch of people. They all were glaring at them. The dogs snarled at Sebastian and Rei causing the latter to flinch back in fear.

**Flashback:**

_Rei walked up to a small cage. She had been sent on her sixth mission; take the cinematic records from the people in a laboratory testing on animals. They were going to die soon and the reapers had made her go take care of it seeing as she was human born and with little experience. She had been out rarely from her room at the library. She looked around hearing nothing._

"_This is so stupid…why do they treat me like dirt…," she murmured kicking at invisible sand._

_Her ears picked up on something causing her to turn halfway. A young man stood there behind her. Rei stared at the man curiously. He began to pull something out of his pocket and put it to his mouth. Rei turned around fully just as he blew into a whistle of some sorts. Rei let out a cry of pain covering her ears as the sound traveled through her head. There was a growl then a bark. Rei let out a shriek as something shark sunk into her leg. She looked down._

"_A-A dog…no…that can't be a dog!" She whispered looking at it._

_Even if the technology had just started to develop the humans still did horrible things to animals. The dog had matted brown fur and in some placing it was showing skin. It stopped biting her before it leapt onto her chest bringing her down. Rei scrambled trying to get it off. There was a chuckle in the man's direction. He was staring down at her with something weird glowing in his eyes. Rei gulped._

"_Don't hurt me…," she begged._

"_To late," he said gruffly._

_He called off the dog and bent down picking her up by her hair. Rei lashed out clawing at his face. He let out a cry of pain and dropped her. She quickly collected herself and ran. She jumped over a desk and then turned kicking it at the man. She quickly called forth her scythe and with one swipe of it the room was cut in half and she had all the cinematic records she needed. She got outside and burned the place to the ground hearing dogs howling. She shivered in fear looking at her injured leg._

"_Never…again…," she hissed to herself limping off._

**End Flashback:**

"My lady we are here…are you alright?" Sebastian cut into her thoughts.

"Y-yah just thinking of why I hate dogs…," she replied softly.

He looked at her long and hard before frowning and placing his hand on her head. Rei sighed and reached up grasping a hold of it. She felt drained. She glanced at Sebastian before looking toward the mansion that stood next to them. Sebastian helped her down and walked her inside. Rei heard the sound of a whip. An old man was beating a lady with white hair and purple eyes. He was shouting about her letting in a Chihuahua and not the queen's guard dog.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped after he got over the shock of being Chihuahua.

Rei beat him too it though and grabbed the man's wrist. He turned and glared at her.

"Let me go you Finnish Spitz! Has no one trained you!?" He spat at her.

Sebastian was quick to step in as Rei began to seethe.

"You don't like small breeds Barrymore?" Ciel smirked smugly setting down his cane on the table and then sitting in a chair. "I see you got my letter."

Barrymore scuffed Sebastian and Rei as he turned to Ciel.

"You can't have my village you toy poodle!" He snapped.

Ciel didn't seem fazed. Rei on the other hand stormed out of the room and the walls cracked slightly under the pressure of her rage. Sebastian watched her leave before turning back towards the conversation. He made a mental note to see if she was alright. He noted that she had been acting strangely since that dream.

Rei walked through the halls deep in thought. Her mind kept wandering to what had happened recently. She looked up hearing voices that were similar to her mom and dad's. She ran towards the source.

"_Sweetie its okay it's just a minor cold. Nothing to get worked up about," _An image of her mother and father sitting in one of the rooms came into view.

Rei paused looking back at her playing memory. She saw her one year old self in bed in the next room.

"_She's ill…how can I not be worked up! She's only one! She could die!"_ Her father replied.

Her mom sighed and stood up walking over to the other room to check on her. Rei grabbed her head as the world began to spin. She started coughing up blood and fell forward. She saw the lady from before looking down at her. It was a look that scared Rei. Rei's eyes slipped closed as he breathing evened out.

"How unclean," the feminine voice whispered in her ear.

Sebastian was walking through the halls looking for Rei. He couldn't sense her through the mark he had placed on her neck. Something was blocking it.

"Rei where are you?" He asked himself.

He looked into a random room and went to another seeing it was empty. He stopped at the door and slowly opened it. Rei was out cold on the bed. Sebastian walked over to her starting to gently shaking her.

"W-where am I…S-Sebastian?" Rei murmured opening her eyes and taking in the room.

"You're in one of the guest rooms," he replied softly. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded looking exhausted. She felt her forehead with a sigh.

"My head hurts…," she whimpered.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and felt her forehead. She was burning up. Rei looked at him with clouded eyes. She smiled tiredly at him. He shook his head picking her up. Rei gasped.

"What are you doing?!" She asked nervously.

"What does it look like my lady? I'm moving you," he chuckled.

Rei whined and hid her face in his chest. Sebastian sighed.

"Really my lady you are death how does this make you nervous…?" He mused.

Rei lifted her head and glared at him blushing.

"J-just shut up!" She grumbled angrily.

"My, my, temper, temper," Sebastian scolded.

"I don't care," came the short snippy response.

She let out a yelp as he suddenly dropped her. She turned to glare at him.

"What was that for!?"

"You were being _very_ rude," he stated dully looking down at her.

Half his face was covered in shadows and Rei shivered.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" She yelled at him instantly regretting it.

He loomed over her glaring at her as his eyes glowed there pinkish color. Rei met his gaze with a scared look. Sebastian smirked menacingly. Rei backed up.

"**Where are you going Death? Are you afraid?**" His demonic tone freaked her out more and she turned and was about to leave when he grabbed the color of her dress.

Rei turned her head looking at him fearful. Sebastian's eyes went back to normal when he chuckled. He knelt down.

"As you are now you have no power to go against me," he stated amused.

Rei paled and backed up more hitting the wall. Her eyes widened as he leaned in capturing her lips with his. Rei's mind went blank as he began to pull away. He straightened and looked at her cowering form smirking to himself.

"Now then…are you going to behave?" He asked.

Rei nodded rapidly.

"Good."

He knelt down and picked her up bridal style. Rei let out a sigh of relief as he gently pulled her against his chest affectionately. She snuggled closer feeling sleepy now that the fear was over. Rei closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Sebastian kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek. He walked by the servants and glanced at them. Bard blinked in surprise and watched him go by as Mey-rin got a nose bleed and turned around holding it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her quizzically but shook his head.

"What a strange human. I'm simply holding her," he sighed.

He gently placed Rei on his bed that Angela had prepared for him. He glanced at her and moved some hair out of her face. He leaned in closer, but stopped himself.

"No…I have to go check on young master…," he told himself straightening.

He turned and leaved but not before placing something on the table in the room. It was a small black box with a red ribbon. The door clicked shut signaling that he had left. Rei stirred and turned on her side staying asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Plaguing nightmares

**Chapter 13: Plaguing nightmares**

Rei opened her eyes finding herself floating in total darkness. White and black feathers were scattered everywhere. Rei looked around.

"Sebastian?" She called, but it echoed endlessly.

Worry began to creep into her mind. She could have laughed. She was beginning to go human. She paused in her musing to think that last thought over.

"Human…I wonder what would happen if I was human again…," she said softly.

_Human…how odd…Death itself was a human!_

A soft feminine laugh sounded to her right. Rei turned seeing only a bright light. The light fizzled with energy and flew over to Rei, who took a step back in surprise, before stopping right in front of her. Rei watched it cautiously.

_You want to be human again? I can make all that possible, but first I must make you pure again!_

Rei doubled over in pain as it coursed through her body. It felt like someone was trying to rip out her still beating heart.

"N-no! I don't want that!" Rei shouted managing to push whoever it was away from her.

There was a screech of irritation from the orb and Rei shielded herself from a barrage of sharp knife looking feathers.

_UNCLEAN! UNWANTED! UNNECCASARY!_

Rei grabbed her head at the voice trying to block it out. It wouldn't shut up. One of her hands shot out wrapping around a neck. Just then she snapped out of her dream like state to see Sebastian staring down at her. Rei breathed heavily and slowly pulled her hand away from him.

"S-Sebastian! W-what!?"

He placed a finger to her lips keeping a serious face. Something flickered through his eyes.

"Shh…it's okay Rei," funny he sounded sincere.

Rei nodded and sat up as Sebastian felt her forehead frowning.

"Your burning up Rei…I suggest you stay and rest. It will be better for you," he murmured.

"But-!" Rei went to argue but sighed giving in.

Sebastian got up and patted her on the head.

"I have some things I have to do for the young master but I will be back."

He gently pushed Rei down onto the bed and tucked her in. Rei felt her eye lids droop but didn't want to fall back asleep. She saw the dark box on the table. She pointed to it.

"W-what's that?" She asked as Sebastian looked over at it.

He smirked lightly and picked it up handing it to her. She gently pulled the ribbon off and it opened revealing a silver ring with black swirls on it. In the center of the swirls were tiny red rubies. She blinked before smiling softly.

"I-It's pretty," she whispered.

"Good. Young Master said I should get you something to show that you were now mine. So since humans normally get rings to show engagement and marriage I decided to get one for you," his smirk grew slightly.

Rei eyed Sebastian.

"There is a catch isn't there," she asked suspiciously.

"But of course. I don't give without something in return, but I'll save that for later," he snickered.

Sebastian placed a hand over her eyes and then pulled then away when she fell back asleep.

**Sebastian's pov.**

I sighed and looked down at her. I pulled out my pocket watch and looked down.

"I'm going to be late getting young master ready for bed," I sighed sadly.

I walked out and into the hall to go see young master. I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in young master."

I opened the door and walked in. Ciel glared at me as I smirked.

"So young master what will you do?"

"What do you mean? I will make this town into a resort and put a stop to the dog baiting," Ciel scuffed.

Yes the _dogs_, those horrible creatures that have coarse throaty growls. I sighed. How could young master like those mangy things?

I saw Angela walk in and I narrowed my eyes, something was off about her.

"Please…I beg you to leave the village!" She begged.

There was a howl outside and Angela screamed. Ciel spun around and there was a shadow of a dog's head on the window curtains.

"What the-!?" Ciel rushed to the window throwing open the curtains just in time to see a glowing dog run into town.

Lights flickered on in the village as people crowded the streets. This was going to be amusing.

**I'm thinking of doing a crossover. I don't know yet.**


	14. Chapter 14: Droplets of Blood

**Chapter 14: Droplets of Blood**

Angela walked down the halls smirking to herself. Everything was going according to plan. Now all she needed was that brat, Rei, to give in to her. That shouldn't be so hard seeing as she so desperately wants to become human and join her parents in the afterlife.

"She's unclean," Angela sneered. "Giving her soul to a demon for all eternity."

She stopped walking and looked out the window seeing the villagers. While Ciel and that filth were busy with the murder she would visit Rei. Not even Death can resist an angel's spell. Angela opened the door to the girl's room looking in. Rei was fast asleep on the bed cuddling a pillow. Angela narrowed her eyes angrily. She began walking over to Rei when there was a knock on the door. She turned coming face to face with Sebastian.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just checking to make sure she was alright!" Angela said feigning worry.

Sebastian remained silent and walked past her and over to Rei's side.

"Miss…it's alright you can leave," he stated.

Angela mentally cursed him, but smiled and bowed before leaving.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and looked back down at Rei. His face was expressionless as he stared down at her. A stray hair fell over her face causing Sebastian to brush it out of the way. He sighed and smiled sadly.

"My, my, Rei…you seem to attract unwanted attention were ever you go," he chuckled.

She stirred and rolled onto her side reaching up to unconsciously hold his hand. Sebastian froze looking at her. Rei let out a whimper before rolling onto her other side and falling back into a deep sleep. Sebastian watched her for a moment later then turned and lit another candle setting it on the table. A few black feathers fell around him and he picked up one. He turned it over in his fingers before smirking and setting it beside Rei who shivered at the small wind that picked up when he moved.

"…Sebastian…," Rei murmured opening her eyes again.

She looked to the side and blinked not seeing anyone. She sat up rubbing her left eye. Sebastian had already left the room.

"There…is no one here…," Rei blinked. "I could have sworn…"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Taking a strand of it she pulled it into her view. Her hair had gotten rather long.

"I guess I should trim it…," Rei told herself letting her hair fall again.

She looked around the room again and then down at her other hand holding a black feather. An invisible question mark appeared over her head.

"How odd."

Rei stretched and got up. There was a swish from her nightgown – which she swears she wasn't wearing before she fell back asleep – and she walked over to the mirror taking out a pair of scissors.

"Now how much do I want to trim it?"

The scissors clipped away her hair. The red strands fell to the floor. Rei paused and looked at herself. For a second she wondered if she shouldn't have cut her hair. After a few minutes of clipping away at her hair she smiled.

"Done!"


	15. Chapter 15: Let the Rain Fall

**Chapter 15: Let the Rain Fall**

Finny laughed as he splashed in the water. They were at the lake having a good time. Rei and Mey-rin were changing. Bard glanced over at the building were the two girls were hiding out.

"Come on Mey-rin!" Bard called laughing.

Mey-rin popped her head out.

"No! It's too embarrassing!" She whined.

Rei watched with mild amusement as she argued about going outside. A sly smirk formed as she crept up behind her. She gently pushed Mey-rin out and into the open making the males in the water gape. Mey-rin blushed in embarrassment.

"R-Rei!" She whined as said female darted out laughing.

Rei had on a blue one piece on with white chibi angel wings on the back. She was already underwater when Bard and Finny noticed she had come out too. She peeked above the surface seeing the three servants start splashing each other. She swam over to Bard giggling softly.

"May I join in?" She asked feigning innocence.

Bard blushed before nodding. Rei, Bard, and Finny all began to attack Mey-rin at once.

Sebastian watched smirking to himself. He turned to Ciel.

"Are you not going to join them, Young Master?" He asked the boy sitting next to him.

"No. I am here strictly on business…," Ciel replied coldly.

Sebastian shrugged. He didn't really care either way. He went back to watching Rei.

"Just business huh…," A small smirk tugged at his lips.

Rei laughed as she was hit with a wave of water. She went under before jumping up and taking Bard down with her. She smiled as they managed to dodge another wave send by Mey-rin. They came up again breathing heavily. Bard sputtered about something.

Sebastian felt like joining them, for Rei of course. She looked quite happy, happier than he had seen her. He would have gone over there to, if some shouting hadn't drawn everyone's attention away.

"We found the bad dog! We found James' dog!" A man shouted as a mob ran by. "Punish the bad dog!"

Everyone froze as the mob pasted. Rei glanced around before slipping away unnoticed.

"Let's see what's going on," Ciel sighed getting up.

They ran to see what the commotion was about. Sebastian bowed and left before they got there to finish up with the investigation. Ciel and company found the mob surrounding a dog that was chained to a wall. Some of the villagers were holding dogs of their own. Ciel watched as a man tried to pull a piece of cloth out of the dog's mouth.

"Come on cough it up!" The man tried again as Rei crept like a cat along the tree branches above the arena.

She stared down at the mob with darkened eyes. The dogs on leashes were let loose and they instantly attacked the one in the middle. She turned her eyes away not wanting to see what was happening to the mutt.

"STOP IT!" Finny screamed grabbing the closest thing near him and striking away the dogs.

He dropped the weapon and Rei watched him hug the wounded dog. The mob sounded displeased and soon they had Ciel completely chained to the wall and everyone else tied to a wooden pole not far from Ciel. Rei got ready to leap down and help him when they released the dogs on Ciel.

A black flash landed in front of Ciel and the dogs went flying back. Sebastian straightened and readjusted his gloves glaring at the dogs.

"This is why I despise dogs…their coarse growls…and savage ways…," He muttered.

His eyes flashed pink and the dogs whimpered backing away. Sebastian sighed and turned around beginning to break the chains holding Ciel.

"You're late," Ciel snapped.

"My apologies…,"Sebastian smirked.

"The hell hound is nothing but a fake lie that Lord Barrymore came up with to scare you!" Ciel told the crowd. "He was the one who killed James!"

The crowd began to turn on the nervous Lord. He was picked up and carried away. Sebastian looked up where Rei was hiding as everyone began to leave.

"You can come out now...," he smiled at her as Rei scuffed jumping down.

Rei landed with a soft thud on her feet. She stretched and felt her back pop.

"Great timing…," Rei murmured walking over to him. "I didn't have to reveal myself…"

Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Oh? You mean you would have fought them off if I hadn't shown up?" Sebastian mused.

Rei sent him a glare. "Shut up."

Sebastian sadly shook his head. He gently led her away and back to the Barrymore manor. Rei stared at the windows with disdain.

"You know that the case is not closed yet…right? There's still…_that_ out there…," Rei stated brushing her short hair out of the way.

It stopped now at her shoulders. Sebastian frowned.

"I liked your hair long…"

She eyed him blinking.

"It got too long. I wanted it short," she answered turning her head away in a huff.

Sebastian shook his head. She still looked cute even if it wasn't as long. At least it wouldn't be as long as _that_ reaper's hair. He shuddered at the thought. Rei noticed.

"You alright there Sebastian?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "Of course."

Rei frowned not believing him. She sighed and walked into the manor.

"I hate this place…," She muttered.

Sebastian chuckled following her.

"And you think I don't?"

She shrugged. She watched Sebastian walk off to talk to Ciel before she turned toward her room. She passed a window as it began to rain. The sky was lit up a few seconds later as Rei turned to face the window. Her eyes glittered with fascination. She stepped up to the window watching the rain. It hit the glass hard, almost like mini pellets. Rei frowned gently placing her hand against the glass. She could see the rain as it fell. It was like the whole world was sparkling. The lightning illuminated the sky once more. For a second Rei thought she saw someone out there. She leaned closer to see if she could see better, but the figure was gone.

"Huh…that's strange…," She muttered to herself.

She turned around and bumped into Angela. She stumbled back stuttering apologies. Angela stepped up to the window smiling sinisterly. Rei narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong Rei, afraid of a little thunderstorm?" Angela asked.

"No," Rei glared at her back. "I know what you are _Angela_."

Angela laughed softly.

"And you think this will help you?" Angela faced her, half her face covered in shadows.

Rei turned on her heel and walked away. She kept her eyes straight ahead, but paused when she reached the door to her room. Her hand gently grabbed the door handle.

"I don't need help…I know what you did and I will stop you," She turned a cold glare at the female maid.

Angela froze as fear enveloped her.

"You don't scare me," She hissed hiding it.

"Really…? Well you don't fool me."

Rei shut the door behind her as she stepped into the room.

"And next time…I won't stand on the sidelines."


	16. Chapter 16: Dog Chains

**I do NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji; I do own my ocs though.**

**Chapter 16: Dog Chains**

Rei stared out the window before she heard a female scream.

"Oh what is it now?" She stood up and walked out the room making her way to the cells in the basement of the Barrymore Castle.

Angela and Mey-rin were staring in horror at the scene before them. Rei walked over a bored expression on her face as she surveyed the bloody cell and broken wall.

"Interesting…," she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

The other guests of the manor soon arrived. Rei remained quiet while everybody went to find him. She did not follow. Sebastian stopped at the door seeing her standing there.

"Are you coming?" He asked politely.

"No I have something to check out…," she replied curtly before stepping out of the manor and walking in a different direction, away from them.

She had remained quiet on Angela's identity. There were two reasons, a) she wanted to kill Angela herself and b) it was too soon to tell Ciel what Angela was and what she did. Rei came upon what looked like a graveyard of arms and legs. A low growl reached her ears. She spun around summoning her scythe in time to block a giant paw from crushing her. She was thrown back and her feet skidded on the softened Earth.

"So there really _was_ a hellhound like I suspected…," Rei glared at the newcomer.

The grayish blue hellhound howled loudly and ran forward charging her. Rei jumped out of the way avoiding it. She stopped and brought her hand over the blade of her scythe. Ancient symbols flared to life on the blade and glowing and pulsing. The air crackled with energy.

"Muttsu no bureedo no arashi!" (1)

She moved forward disappearing with increased speed as a flurry of slashes hit the giant dog in a tornado like form. The hellhound howled again and slashed at the air. Rei was sent flying back as the hellhound managed to slice open her side. She hissed in pain and stood up holding the bleeding wound. Already she was getting dizzy from blood loss.

"I can't give up…," she muttered running forward again.

Her attention was drawn to a white feather that landed in front of her. Rei's eyes widened as it glowed. It exploded sending dirt up completely constricting Rei's vision. She cursed and shielded her eyes. The cloud of dust disappeared showing the hellhound was gone. Rei watched her scythe slowly disappear as she had used up the little magic she had gotten back. She looked up at the sky as it began to rain harder. She was soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds. Rei turned holding her bleeding side and staggered back to the manor shakily. She collapsed on the front step. Minutes later Sebastian opened the door picking her up and carrying her inside.

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you…"

Rei smiled bitterly, "I'm not out yet. So watch that tongue of yours."

Sebastian smirked at her receiving a glare in return.

"Had fun playing out in the rain?" He chuckled as her eyes lit up with anger.

"You're very lucky I can't kill you at the moment!" Rei snapped at him seething with raw rage.

Sebastian just merely placed her on her bed and patted her head.

"Now be a good girl while I'm gone!" He walked out the door before she could respond.

Rei clenched her fists.

"AND I'M NOT A DOG SEBASTIAN!"

(1)- Six Blade Storm


End file.
